The Lost Mediator Chapter
by punxrulthisworld
Summary: What happens when Paul turns up with a revolver and threatens to kill Suze in front of Jesse?You get a very dead shifter.


okay...The Lost Mediator Chapter

I sat in front of Jesse's college, where these really weird nerds in labcoats are staring at the girl in jeans and motorcycle jacket, probably thinking something along the lines of _What is that girl doing here? Poor girl, but I'm afraid this is NOT legally blonde where you are the only one in pink to go to law school. No, she must be lost. That girl is NOT going to grow up to be a doctor EVER..._

Because five people already came up to me to ask if i was lost or not. It's quite disturbing. I just wish Jesse will hurry up.

Jesse. Thinking about him made tears come to my eyes. He must be really happy to finally fulfill(is that a word?) his dreams of being a doctor. I guarantee you that he is going to be the inventor of some complicated desease cure. I have learnt that if you believe in yourself and follow your heart, everything will be just fine and turn out how you want it o be. _If there's a will, there's a way_, Father Dom had said when Jesse got excepted to medical school...

I can't help thinking about when he was still a ghost(Jesse, not Father Dom). I mean, sure, i was really happy for him that he could live now, and everything, but from time to time, I missed the days when he was still a ghost. He could materialize right in front of me, and instead of being freaked out or mad at him, I would be overjoyed to see him. Now, he can fall in love with anyone, now that they can all see him. But of course, I believe he wouldn't. Nobody will see me doing anything with Jesse, with the exception of Paul, who's been really quiet since the Winter Formal...

" _Querida_," said a voice behind me.

I didn't need any time whatsoever to figure out who that voice belonged to. Because it belnged to only one person in the whole wide world. The soft, gentle, deep husky gentlemanly voice. The voice of Jesse, my boyfriend.

" Hello, Jesse. Did you find a cure for a deadly desease yet?" I asked.

He laughed and massaged my shoulders. For a guy who used to be dead, he was good.

" Not yet, I'm afraid. But what I _did _find, is a cure for a bad shoulder ache. And of course, my _querida_."

I laughed. Jesse had the best sense of humor, better than anyone in the whole world. A sense of humor just like someone I knew really well. Someone who reminded me of him. Someone who moved on because he had brought me and Jesse together. Someone, who, everytime I thought of him, brought tears to my eyes.

" What's the matter, _querida?_ Are you crying?" Jesse cupped my face in his big, soft hands and looked at me straight in the eyes.

For a moment I was completely lost in those eyes. Then I snapped back to reality.

"You just reminded me of someone, who had the same sense of humor as you. I was thinking of my dad."

Jesse pulled me towards him and kissed me. His tongue had taste. It tasted like mint chewing gum. And of course, he was _warm_. Jesse had warmth.

We kissed for the longest seconds of my life and eventually drew back for breath. _He had to draw back for breath._

" I never wished to see you unhappy, _querida, _it breaks my heart."

We walked towards Fther Dominic's car. Jesse was still saving up. But of course, he didn't have to deliver pizzas like someone I know.

But to our surprise, someone was waiting there. It was none other than Paul Slater. I could feel the grip on Jesse's hand tighten.

" Hi, Suze," he said to me, " and Jesse."

" What are you doing here?" Jesse and I asked in unison.

" You'll find out sooner or later," he replied with a wicked grin on his face.

" Paul..."

I didn't have to wait long to find out. Because, suddenly, he lunged at me. And he put a revolver to my head.

" Commit suicide right now, Jesse. Or I'll blow Suze's brain out," he said, and kicked another revolver towards him.

Jesse looked at us in horror, then down to the revolver at his feet.

" JESSE! DON'T DO IT!" I screamed.

Jesse looked at me again, then picked up the revolver.

" _I _will commit suicide if you do, Jesse. JESSE!" I screamed desperately, " STOP! I HAVE A PLAN!"

Then I closed my eyes and imagined the dark, misty hallway.

And I was there again.


End file.
